doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:5ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2001 (14 episodios) |estudio_doblaje1 = Globecast Hero Productions|estudio_doblaje2 = The Kitchen Inc. (Redoblaje de 2015)|direccion_doblaje1 = Emy Toledo|direccion_doblaje2 = Rómulo Bernal (Redoblaje de 2015) |predecesor = Cuarta temporada |sucesor = Sexta temporada }} La quinta temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal de cable Comedy Central el 20 de junio de 2001 y finalizó el 12 de noviembre del mismo año, con 14 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó por el canal de cable Locomotion el día 9 de mayo del año 2002. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio miamense Globecast Hero Productions con la dirección a cargo de Emy Toledo. Entre los datos destacables del doblaje de esta temporada, encontramos que: *A partir de esta temporada, Anna Silvetti dobla a Sharon Marsh. *Terrance y Phillip vuelven a ser doblados por actores distintos, en ésta ocasión por Frank Falcón y Miguel Paneke respectivamente. *La Directora Victoria, que era doblada por una actriz desconocida, pasa a ser doblada por Margarita Coego. En 2015, South Park Studios ordenó un redoblaje del episodio Scott Tenorman Must Die, aparentemente porque no poseían la licencia para transmitir el episodio con su doblaje original. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Patricia Azan *Rossana Cicconi *Margarita Coego *Xavier Coronel *Antonio Delli *Tomás Doval *Frank Falcón *Rolando Felizola *Jorge Luis García *Mónica Mejías *Miguel Paneke *Verónica Rivas *Marilyn Romero *Guillermo Sauceda *Anna Silvetti *Raúl Xiques *Gladys Yáñez *Laura Termini *Yuri Rodríguez *John Acosta Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: It Hits the Fan Notas *Posiblemente por error de mezcla, en la escena después de que Garrison habla con los niños de Kindergarten, en el doblaje está ausente la canción de fondo que se escucha en la versión original de la escena. *En la primera escena en la que aparece, el director #1 es doblado por Frank Falcón, en la siguiente escena es doblado por Jorge Luis García. Episodio #2: Cripple Fight Curiosidades *Cuando Jimmy hace las imitaciones de algunos personajes, Verónica hizo todas, excepto la de Cartman, que fue doblado por Patricia Azan. *Un loop de Big Gay Al fue doblado por Miguel Paneke. *Los gritos de Timmy y Jimmy cuando pelean se dejaron en la versión original. Episodio #3: Super Best Friends Episodio #4: Scott Tenorman Must Die Notas *En el doblaje original, el loop de Scott "No sé, tu chile está muy bueno, pero creo que el mío está mejor, pruébalo." quedó mudo. **Por esta razón, este diálogo es omitido en las transmisiones por el canal Comedy Central. *En el redoblaje, Clyde fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler y no por Xavier Coronel u Orlando Noguera. Episodio #5: Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow Episodio #6: Cartmanland Notas *El loop de la hemorroide quedó mudo. Episodio #7: Proper Condom Use Curiosidades *Por error Sharon menciona a "Linda y Stephen" como "Linda y Bob". *En la escena cuando Butters habla en el megáfono, Raúl González usa un tono adulto para su personaje. *En la escena de pelea entre los niños y niñas se puede escuchar los gritos de los niños grabados por Patricia Azan. Episodio #8: Towelie Notas * Cuando los chicos están apunto de caer en lava, se puede escuchar gritar a Stan con la voz de Frank Falcón. Episodio 9: Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants Curiosidades *Los diálogos de los niños de Afganistán se dejaron en su idioma persa, pero luego tuvieron diálogos en ingles en su versión original y para el doblaje, en español, debido al parecido con los protagonistas fueron doblados por Miguel Paneke (Stan) y Patricia Azan (Eric y Kyle). *Los diálogos de los habitantes de Afganistán se dejaron en su versión original, sin embargo en algunas escenas se escuchan diálogos doblados, pero con el mismo idioma persa. Episodio 10: How to Eat with Your Butt Curiosidades *Cuando Cartman hace un juego de palabras con el apellido de la Sra. Selastraga, dice Melastraga tomado como un chiste, sin embargo, esto no es tomado como un chiste, ya que en la versión original es Mrs. Choksondik. *El loop de Clyde "Sí, debemos recordar patearle el trasero mañana" quedó mudo. Episodio 11: The Entity Episodio 12: Here Comes the Neighborhood Curiosidades *La canción de Snoop Dogg en grabación se dejó en inglés. Música *'Yo soy como soy' **Intepretado por Frank Falcón (Token). Episodio 13: Kenny Dies Curiosidades *La enfermera fue doblada por una actriz desconocida al inicio, por consiguiente, la enfermera es doblada por Anna Silvetti durante todo el capítulo. *Un loop de Cartman cuando estaba llorando quedó mudo. *La canción "Heat of the Moment" fue doblada por Patricia Azan en la primera estrofa, luego cuando todos en la sala comienzan a cantar se dejaron las voces en inglés. Música *'Heat of the Moment' **Intepretado por Patricia Azan. Episodio 14: Butters' Very Own Episode Música *'Todos saben que es Butters' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola y Raúl González (Butters). Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite todos los capítulos con su doblaje original. Por su parte, Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmite la temporada completa con su doblaje original (con excepción de Super Best Friends) En DVD han sido incluidos cuatro capítulos, todos con su doblaje original: *'It Hits the Fan' y Towelie fueron incluidos en la compilación South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'Scott Tenorman Must Die' y Cartmanland fueron incluidos en la compilación Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. Desde 2015, la temporada completa con su doblaje original se encuentra disponible en South Park Studios, con excepción de Super Best Friends, el cual no está disponible por su controversia por mostrar al profeta Mahoma, y Scott Tenorman Must Die, que incluye el redoblaje de 2015. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Temporadas de series de Comedy Central Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Redoblajes Anexo:5ª temporada de South Park Anexo:5ª temporada de South Park Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s